Raid-It
'''Raid-It '''is an independent ham radio network run by raiders spread across a number of states (Including, but not limited to the former Great Midwest Northwest Commonwealths). The function of the network is, in theory, to allow raiders to share and exchange information with each other. In practice, it tends to be dominated by a few individuals who hold themselves as being 'better' than anyone else using the network. History The origins of Raid-It lie in the slow decline of the Decimators following the destruction of the Decimaxx Warband in 2249. For the last fifty years, the other raiders of the Minnesota region had been becoming ever increasingly marginalised by the large, well-organized forces of the Decimators, as well as those groups that had grown up in response to them. Those Raiders outside of the Decimators were forced to survive by attacking those communities that were too small, too marginal or just plain otherwise not worth the larger group’s attentions. This had, in turn, forced many of them further into the fringes, barely managing to survive. Many bands had either succumbed or been incorporated into the Decimators as a way to stay alive. However, with the loss of the Decimators’ leadership and their increasing isolation from each other, those surviving fringe raiders saw an opportunity to step forwards and take over from the failing empire. At first, many of these groups acted individually, leading to infighting and a lack of overall cohesion which cost them as much as they gained. Added to this, some of them drew down the ire of the Decimators, who proved to be just as dangerous as they had been in past. In 2255, a couple of members of the Wire Cutters gang set up Ham radios to allow them to communicate and better coordinate their activities. As the gang began to grow, this radio communication began to turn into something of a radio station for the gang. Other groups heard about it as well, and began to also make use of the growing radio network for communications or sharing information or just plain having a laugh with each other. Within a few years, the network, now nick-named ‘Raid-It’, had an established culture and a surprisingly large userbase. By the early 2260s, it was also being used in Wisconsin and Michigan. The network would continue to grow over the next two decades, reaching the west coast by the 2270s and then moving further east in the 2280s. As the community matured, many of its (surviving) older members began to become more entrenched, leading to the development of a distinct culture. Those older members became the quiet and unofficial ‘enforcers’ of the culture, ensuring that things on the network remained exactly how they wanted them to be. This would lead to such things as a ‘downvoting’ of any member who they felt was not conforming to their ideals of what their culture should be about, or held unpopular or contrary opinions. A member who received too many downvotes could find themselves removed from the network or, for that matter, lying dead and naked in a ditch. With raiders, that sort of thing happens. Notable Operations Michigan The eastern-most extension of the Raid-It network is in Michigan, where it is still a relatively new phenomenon. Raid-It relays first began appearing in the state in the early 2280s, possibly inadvertently spurred on by the actions of the Exaxes Warband. The network does not as yet have deep penetration into the Detroit Wasteland, where the local raider population is far more vicious then their Minnesota counterparts and less given towards cooperation. The Foundry sees the network as a threat, and has done its best to shut down broadcasters. Minnesota The original home of Raid-It, the decentralised nature of the Minnesotan population has allowed the network to thrive as it offers an opportunity for remote groups to communicate. While originally created as a counter to the Decimators, their resurgence in the last decade has actually seen a growth in the network and its support as Raiders are once again forced to compete more directly with the nomadic warbands. While some of the Warbands have done their best to try and shut it down, it is rumoured that others actually use the network to their advantage. A major relay is located at the Furtney Meat Processing Plant, although maintenance of it is understandably hazardous. Oregon The farthest western extensions of the Raid-It network reach as far as Oregon, with at least one major relay existing in Portland. While this spur of the network is primarily used by raiders as intended, it has also developed an unexpected userbase among some of the ruined city's Ghoul population, who use the network for discussion of such topics as artisan brahmin cheeses and pre-war furniture. These members are still tolerated, partially because of their often inadvertently useful contributions and partially because many of them do adhere to the dress code. Content In theory, Raid-It is about the discussion of 'all things raider'. This could be matters such as the locations of targets, territorial boundaries, important news and developments, warnings of hostile incursions or weather, clashes or the like. The network's goal is stated to be to provide overall discussion about such matters in order to allow for better raiding. However, it often falls short of this, as its main users and listeners are all raiders. The result is that much of the discussion degenerates into arguments and name-calling and leading to the occasional bloodbath. However, within this constant barrage of noise, there are a number of key subjects of pseudo-intellectual discussion that continue to reoccur. Some of these include (but are by no means limited to): * Why everything needs to be more like how it was in 2161. * Why everything that has happened after 2242 is crap (Save for anything that happens in the Mojave Wasteland, for some reason). * Why anything that happened in the Commonwealth is terrible and 'shouldn't count'. * Why anything that happened in Appalacia also is terrible, also shouldn't count and is ruining everything for everybody. * Why Robert House is not only the smartest man who ever lived but utterly infallible. * Why Robert House's statements that cats are extinct are correct despite the presence of cats. * Why the simple existence of the T-60 power armor is the worst thing ever. * Why the X-01 is an entirely post-war development, even though pre-war examples and records of its development exist. * Why Jet could only have been created post-war, even though, again, pre-war samples and records of it exist * Whether or not horses are extinct. * Why the Raider economy totally makes sense. * Why the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel doesn't actually exist (Despite all evidence to the contrary). * Whether or not ghouls actually need to eat. * Whether or not New York is a radioactive crater. * Why the Enclave still exists as a functional entity despite no proof that it does. * How terminals are infinitely superior to Pip-Boys in regards to gaming, processing power, and reliability. * Why raiders who know anything about electronics, mechanics, or robotics are superior to every other raider and how those that don't should just get off the air and never contribute to discussions ever. * How new recruits are ruining Raider culture. * How women are ruining Raider culture. Members of Raid-It can often be identified by the fedoras that they wear all the time, even when it makes no sense to do such. Wearing a fedora is an unofficial badge of membership, and being found to not be wearing one while using Raid-It can be considered grounds for a lynching by many of its members. Leadership There is no single leader of Raid-It; rather, it is run on a decentralised network based on geography and the availability of radio infrastructure to carry a signal. Individual hubs (or "Sub-Raid-Its") are run by whichever local raider takes charge of the region's infrastructure, one way or another. Known as '''Raid-Editors, '''these individuals are expected to be unbiased, even-handed and fair in their moderation. To a man, they are not. Notable Users Cringe Anarchists This group of raiders were known for being especially vile, even by raider standards. Their normal form of 'discourse' was to spew whatever half-formed thought came to their minds about anything that they didn't like at all and whatever didn't fit their incredibly narrow mindset of what a Raider (or life in the wastelands in general) should be. At the same time, they called for anyone who was outside those definitions (ie, not a white male of American descent) to be banned from the network. The Cringe Anarchists eventually became so unpopular that they were 'removed' from the network. This was achieved by another group going around and incinerating them with flamethrowers. The general consensus was that not only did the quality of the conversation improve, but that nothing of any value was lost. Quotes From About Category:Raiders Category:Groups Category:Radio Stations